Sekai, Konnichi Wa
by BlackCat13
Summary: Who is this new girl in town? Ryika Kage? Why has Happosai offered to train her? SO I SUCK AT SUMMARYS! SO SUE ME!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. ^^ Don't sue me. I'm broke *sigh* if you did sue me, you'd _maybe _get 10 or 20 dollars. So it really ain't worth it. But I DO own Ryika Kage and all that comes along with her cuz I made her up long before I new about Ranma ½. Do I really need to say the rest about suing and stuff if you use her? ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sekai, Konnichi Wa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a typical day in Nerima. Ranma ran through the neighborhood in the early morning, before school. Mousse, Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo, Happosai, and Ryoga running after him. Each with the own reason, it being anything from love to revenge. 

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO NOW!" Ranma yelled to the others. 

"YOU MARRY SHAMPOO, RANMA!" Yelled Shampoo, the purple haired Chinese Amazon warrior. 

"HEY! RANCHAN'S GONNA MARRY ME!" Screamed Ukyo, the spatula wielding tomboy. 

"RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Shouted Ryoga, the eternally lost boy. 

"STOP STRINGING ALONG POOR SHAMPOO, YOU ENEMY OF WOMEN!" Threatened Mousse, the near sighted Chinese Amazon warrior.

"RANMA MY BOY! CHANGE INTO A GIRL AND SLIP ON THIS LITTLE NUMBER!" Asked Happosai, the under garment collecting martial artist. 

"RANMA! YOUR GONNA MAKE US LATE AGAIN!" Said Akane, the raven haired girl who was now running next to Ranma. "IF WE'RE LATE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" She threatened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO BLOCKS AWAY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What looked like a 16 year old male martial artist, was actually a well disguised female. Her bangs covered her jade colored eyes very well. Her very baggy clothes also did I great job covering her curves. She was wearing an over sized forest green shirt, much like the one Ryoga always wears, and large black baggy pants. She wore a camouflaged designed bandana that kept the rest of her long dark purple hair out of her face. She carried around a very large backpack, which has what seems to have the handle of a sword sticking out of one of the larger compartments.

She looked up from the spot on the ground she was staring at. She heard a noise. "DIE!" There it was again. Hearing words like that was a bit unnerving to her, especially since the streets were empty and she hadn't seen a soul for about 40 minutes. She shrugged it off and kept walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO RANMA AND CO.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awwww man! There gonna kill me! Ranma thought as he picked up speed getting about two blocks ahead of the martial artists. Ranma closed his eyes, thinking that he was safe. He was slowing down when…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CRASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow" Ranma had crashed into something.. no someone. Ranma rubbed the rather large bump on the back of his head then looked over to the figure which was lying on the ground unconscious. Ranma crawled over to the figure. damn! I wonder if he's ok He thought to himself as he turned the body over. "AHHHHHH! IT'S A 

GIRL!" geez! It's like Ukyo!

"RANMA! What you do – Aiya!" Chirped Shampoo.

"Ranchan, who is that?" Asked Ukyo.

"It's probably another one of his fiancées!" Said Akane.

"That enemy of women " Threatened Mousse.

"RANMA! YOUR UNFAITHFUL TO AKANE YET AGAIN!" Screamed Ryoga.

"Hey, hey! Cool down guys!" Pleaded Ranma. "I just kinda ran into 'er" 

"Then who is it?" Said Akane as she kneeled down next to Ranma. She looked around for some kind of identification. 

"I wish I knew" Replied Ranma.

"Think we should take her to the Tendo Dojo?" Akane said standing up.

"She's hurt pretty bad." Said Mousse.

"Ok… Help me Ryoga, Mousse!" Shouted Ranma.

The three boy's picked her up and carried her to the dojo while the girls followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DOJO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh? Where am I?" The young girl said she sat up in the futon she was resting on. She looked around the room when Ranma caught her eye. "Oh your awake! You're at the Tendo Dojo." Kasumi cheerfully chirped. The girl point at Ranma. 

"WHO- WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" She screamed! 

"That is me, Ranma Saotome, please to meet ya." Ranma said with an annoyed sound in his voice as he kneeled down next to the girl. 

"How are you feeling." Asked Mousse who was at the end of the futon. He seemed to be mixing something up in a bowl. 

"Ranma hit you pretty hard, didn't he?" Asked Akane. 

The girl looked around the room. There was at least 6 people gathered around her. "uh.." Was all she managed to say. 

"What is your name young one?" Said an elderly woman from the back of the room. She hopped forward out of the shadows. "I am Cologne." She said. She pointed to Akane, "That is Akane Tendo" then she pointed to Mousse and told her who he was. Pretty soon the girl knew everyone's name.

"I'm.. I'm… I'm Ryika Kage." The girl said as she looked down. At that time she realized that she was just wearing a pink hello kitty shirt and a pair of shorts which made her look a bit more feminine then she was trying to look. "AHHHHHH WHAY THE HECK AM I WEARING!" She screamed.

"You is wearing Shampoo's clothes! They fit you best." Answered Shampoo.

"AHHHHHHH -" She screamed again but was stopped by a kick in the face.

"What is it with you and screaming!" Yelled Ranma as he took his foot away.

Ryika stood up and walked over to her backpack looking for her clothes. "AH HA!" She said as she ran into the bathroom. About five minutes later she walked out wearing her normal clothes, she walked over to her backpack and grabbed it. "Well thanks for your hospitality, bye" She said as she walked over to the door.

"Hold it cutie" Said Happosai as he put his pipe out and tripped her.

"Itai" She mumbled as she fell face first onto the floor.

"Now the Tendo's and their friend's have been very nice to you, shouldn't you repay them?" Happosai suggested.

"THAT HURT OLD MAN!" Yelled Ryika as she jumped up and tried to punch Happosai who quickly dodged.

"Ah, your martial arts suck too." Happosai stated as he sat on her head.

"AHHHHHHH! GET OFFA ME!" She yelled. 

"Stay here, repay the Tendo's and I'll train you!" Happosai yelled as he flipped backwards and hit her in the head with his pipe, knocking her out cold.

"Oh my" Kasumi was the only one to say anything, everyone else remained silent.

****

PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ Tell me what I should add and/ or take away ok ^^ All reviews welcome! When I get 5 reviews I'll write more! BYE FOR NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ranma ½ cast. 

Claimer: I own Ryika Kage and all that comes along with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sekai, Konnichi Wa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryika opened her eyes, her vision was blurry because of the blow she had received earlier. She then sat up in the futon that she had ended up in twice today. Today, what a strange day. Once her vision was clear, she looked around the room. She was alone. She pulled off the covers and got out of the futon. She looked around for her backpack. She didn't see it. 

Hmmm. She thought to herself as she walked over to a door. She opened it slowly and walked into the larger room. There was a TV in the corner, just beyond the table.

"Oh my! Look everyone! She's awake!" Chirped Kasumi.

Ryika looked at the girl, a pissed look in her eyes. "Your damn right I am!" She growled then turned her attention to the elderly man sitting at the end of the table sipping his tea slowly. 

"HEY! OLD MAN! WHYJA HIT ME SO HARD!" She yelled.

"Now, now. I was only trying to get you to agree to pay the Tendo's back for their hospitality." He replied.

"HA! The only thing you try to get is girl's underwear!" Ranma said.

"Shut up you little punk!" Growled Happosai as he jumped up, kicked Ranma in the face, and then sat back down.

"How would I repay them?" Ryika asked sitting down at the table. "I can't cook, I'm not very good at cleaning. Awwww heck! I'm just a martial artist who's only good at fighting and traveling!" 

"Just like Ranma!" Giggled Akane.

"AND ALSO! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF RANMA DIDN'T HIT ME SO HARD!" Ryika yelled pointing to the pigtailed martial artist.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY!" Replied Ranma.

Ryika looked over to Happosai. "How in the heck would I repay them old man!" 

"Cleaning isn't that hard. Neither is cooking. Stay here, do odd jobs around the house, like helping Kasumi and such. I'll train you too. Now what do you say to that?" Happosai said.

"I SAY YOUR CRAZY OLD MAN!" Ryika screamed.

"Why am I crazy? You don't seem to have anywhere to be anytime soon. So why not?" Happosai asked.

"I don't have anywhere to be anytime soon. Will you shut up if I agree?" Ryika asked.

Happosai nodded.

"Fine! Then I will. But don't you think you should ask Mr. Tendo?" Ryika asked.

"SOUN! WHAT DO YA SAY!" Happosai asked.

"A-anything you want master." Soun replied.

Kasumi nodded. "You'll be sharing a room with Akane" 

"WHAT!" Akane and Ryika screamed. 

****

Hi everyone. ^^ glad you like my fic. ^^ very glad. More soon! And again, 5 more reviews! BYE!


End file.
